An Unfillable Legacy
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Sam and Dean discuss why Dean was so offended at Garth's impersonation of Bobby. Short canon one-shot set directly after the season 8.6 Episode "Southern Comfort", Friendship/Hurt/Comfort, Rated K plus for language, it's Dean after all! :)


**Hi guys! This is my first Supernatural fic (but I've been watching the show and writing fanfiction for other categories for a long while now) so I decided to start with something small and canon. No romance or drama, just the two boys talking in their beloved car. Setting is directly after Season 8.6 "Southern Comfort", where Sam and Dean talk about why Dean was so offended by Garth acting like Bobby. Whenever I watch this episode I'm always with Dean, to a point. I love Garth, but he had no idea what he was doing. Anyway, I'll let the fic explain it! :) Remember, Dean tried to kill Sam while under the spell of a spectre that feeds off revenge, Sam just met Benny the episode before (and wasn't happy about it), and Cas is still in Purgatory. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Unfillable Legacy<strong>_

"Having Garth act and sound like Bobby really shook you up, didn't it?" Dean started as Sam's voice broke the silence in the car. He sighed and ran a hand over his face in relief. The past hour had been completely silent, and Dean was half expecting Sam to bring up the issue about Benny again. They had argued about it minutes before leaving Kearney, Missouri, but Dean knew it hadn't been resolved, at least, not fully. This was a much safer subject to talk about at the moment, no matter how much it hurt. And it sure was better than talking about what he said when under the iron grip of the truth-spouting spectre.

_"Those aren't mistakes Sam, those are choices!"_

"Yeah." He hated to admit it, but he was pretty sure lying to Sam would be one of the worst things to do right now. Especially when Sam knew the truth.

"You had a right to be upset y'know." Dean's head snapped to look at Sam for a second, before returning his gaze back to the road. He wasn't expecting his brother to say that. He thought he would be on Garth's side, on how _"he was just respecting Bobby's memory"_ and _"imitation is the sincerest form of flattery"_ and all that crap.

"I did?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, we knew Bobby so much more than anyone else did, except for probably his wife. And don't deny it, he was more of a dad to us than our dad ever was." Dean had to nod at that, even though his childhood insistence that his father was the greatest hero to ever walk the earth was screaming at him to deny it. But John hadn't been the one to teach him how to toss a ball, or work on cars, or even how to talk to girls. That had been all Bobby. He had been the one he could always count on, who could always be there and lend a hand, look up the rarest of lore or gut a demon.

"Sam...we know what really happened to Bobby, how he avoided his reaper and nearly went vengeful." He had to take a deep breath so the immense feelings of grief wouldn't overtake him. _Images of Charlie's arm snapping under Bobby's strength, the sound of Sam's struggles for breath as he was strangled, the smell of the fire and smoke as his spirit left the world..._ "We're the only ones who will ever know the truth. Heck, his last words were said to the only ones standing by his side, which was us by the way! He avoided his reaper to help us bring down Dick. Sam, I was the one who tossed his flask into the fire and watched him burn up!" He had to stop for a second as his voice had risen in volume and intensity. A minute later he continued. "I guess it just bugged me to hell that Garth thought he could take over Bobby's legacy when...when there's no one big enough to fill his shoes." Garth's words banged around in his head like a shotgun fired in a metal room.

_"Bobby belonged to all of us Dean, not just you and Sam. Now I'm just taking what he showed me and trying to do something with it, that's all." _Sam nodded in agreement.

"You didn't have to take the hat away from him though." At that Dean had to give out a short chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess that was kind of childish, huh?"

"More than. And you can't blame Garth for trying, after all, someone's gotta do it, certainly not us." But just doing Bobby's job wouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. It was seeing Garth wearing his hat and trying to act exactly like Bobby did, doing a crappy job at it nonetheless. Hell, he didn't even know him well enough to say 'idjit' right at first! Dean had to tamp down another flash of anger before trying to keep the lighter mood to the conversation that Sam had started.

"Well, if I could, I'd nominate you for Bobby's job. You're certainly more worthy in book knowledge and all that junk." Sam gave him a small smile and shook his head slightly in fake exasperation. For a minute, Dean forgot that Sam ever told him he was going to quit hunting after they found Kevin and sent every last stinkin' demon to hell.

"Can you really see me as Bobby, sitting around all day drinkin' and swearin'?"

"No, I guess not. Funny mental image though, especially if you start balding." He pointed at his head and chuckled. "And you're right, I'd rather have you here, with me, gankin' monsters like we're good at." Dean missed it as Sam's smile fell from his face. For a second Sam regretted telling Dean he was leaving the 'family business', as his brother once put it. After all, hunting and killing was all that Dean knew, all that Dean loved (which would bother most if you thought about it). He wouldn't have anyone if Sam left. No Bobby, no Ellen or Jo, no family, no anybody. Even Cas was most likely dead in purgatory. He was so engrossed in his morose thoughts that he barely missed Dean's whisper.

"I miss the son of a bitch." Sam tried to smile at him again and for a moment, he was successful.

"Yeah. Me too." Silence encompassed the inside of the car for a couple minutes. Dean decided to break it up a bit and turned on the radio.

_"-ling me what your heart meant. Heat of the moment shone-"_

"Sorry, sorry!" Dean scrambled to turn it off. Immediately Sam leaned forward and placed his head in his hands, breathing heavily, with familiar, horrific images blinding all his senses. "Sorry." Dean said one more time, cursing the events that had caused Sam to ban that song from the car. He changed the channel and something better came on. Not much, but a bit better.

_ "-wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
>For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails.<br>I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
>And lay you down on a bed of roses..."<em>

A rabbit skittered out of the road and into the ditch as the impala rolled down the road. The stars in the night sky were unwavering as two heroes headed off to their next job, awaiting the time when they were called on to save the world once again, no matter how much they had to sacrifice. At least they had each other.

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>Writing Dean is hard! Haha! If you're into Doctor Who, check out my profile for loads of DoctorRose stuff :) And to my regular followers, don't worry, I'm not abandoning the DW fandom :) (The second song Bed of Roses is by Bon Jovi, which we've already found out Dean likes, even if it is girly music. :D) Please review! xD ~Katy  
><strong>


End file.
